I shave for Sherlock Holmes
by Kebeii
Summary: Sherlock x John Their first time alone since Sherlock's return...wonder what they get up to x (please let me know what you think, thank you) x (Johnlock)


**I shave for Sherlock Homes**

This is different to the other piece I did and it took me less than an hour to write… so hope it's not too…strange, and hope it reads well, enjoy ^^ x

John knew what would happen. What would happen when he walked through that door, _his_ Sherlock was back, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, he had missed Sherlock, missed everything about him, the good and the bad. John took a deep breath looking up at Baker Street, the lights were on, and Sherlock was expecting him.

The doctor walked slowly up the stairs towards the flat, his heart pounding faster with every step he took closer. Sherlock was going to be cross, after the show John had put on the other night he was going to pay in whatever way Sherlock saw fit; he shivered at the thought. He froze outside the door, his hand reaching for the doorknob, twisting and then pushing it open. Sherlock was stood by the window, playing the violin; John stepped into the room his eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

"You're late." Sherlock didn't turn away from the window and continued to play his instrument, playing to the end of the piece he had composed.

"It's not like I arranged a time to meet you." John crossed his arms, biting his lip as he stared at Sherlock's back that was covered in his silky purple shirt. Sherlock turned, still playing the soft melody, his eyes locking with John's and he refused to release his gaze, walking closer to the man, discarding the violin on the John's chair, pulling John closer, kissing his desperately, John moaned, his fingertips digging into Sherlock's back; but all too quickly Sherlock pulled away, leaving the doctor gasping, flushing bright red.

"So that's why you came?" Sherlock smirked, raising his eyebrow. "And I thought you missed me, not just my body." Sherlock straightened himself out, turning to place his violin back on its stand.

"Of course I missed you." John was offended, frowning.

"Well you couldn't have missed me that much, you were proposing to that _woman _last night," his hissed. John's eye twitched, so much for their heart-warming reunion; it was so like Sherlock to kiss him then shout at him. "It didn't take long for you to move on." Sherlock finished the glass of wine that was on the table.

"She was a rebound Sherlock, a rebound from you! For god sake!" John raked his fingers through his hair. "You were my life, you were everything to me Sherlock, and you still are everything to me." John was furious; Sherlock was left speechless, staring at the smaller man; okay maybe he had over-reacted, he knew John had missed him, he was just…jealous, _his _John had been stolen from him, plus he wanted to know how John really felt about him.

"John…I…I'm sorry, I know you missed me…I'm just jealous…" he admitted. John's jaw dropped slightly.

"Jealous…of whom?" the cogs turned in John's brain. "Mary?" Sherlock didn't answer; he just nodded, turning to look out of the window again. "Sherlock?" the detective turned, John was right in front of him, the smaller man wrapped his arms around Sherlock, his hands fisted in his hair and he yanked him closer, their lips crushing against each others, John poured all the heartache of the past two years into this kiss, and Sherlock was doing the same; tears pooled in the smaller mans eyes; he was back in Sherlock's arms, back where he belonged.

"Naughty, you didn't ask for permission," Sherlock breathed against John's desperate lips, subtly reaching for the riding crop that was on the mantelpiece. Sherlock pushed John away, holding the riding crop out in front of him, brushing John's cheek with the end of it, the man's eyes dilated, he hadn't expected Sherlock to get straight to business, but it had been two years since he got to boss John around. "Jumper off." John hesitated.

"Sorry?"

"That was an order John." The doctor quickly obeyed, pulling the fuzzy material over his head, Sherlock frowning at the sight.

"You've lost more weight than I expected." John rolled his eyes, looking down at his body. "Wall." Sherlock commanded; he had missed bossing John around; he had missed doing _this _to _his _blogger; his excitement getting the better of him. John turned, leaning his hands against the wall, pushing against it, his back turned to Sherlock, whose tongue darted out to wet his lips, the sight of John's bare back was too irresistible, the muscles flexing, and John was flexing them on purpose.

Sherlock walked over to where John was stood, running the riding crop up John's spine, watching him shiver, gliding it back down his spine before taking a short swing, the crop lashing at John's back, the doctor hissed.

"Again," he muttered, leaning his head forward, looking at the floor.

"Beg John, I want to hear you beg." Oh this was the side of Sherlock that John loved and he groaned in response, nibbling at his bottom lip, taking a deep breath.

"Please hit me against Mr Holmes, I want you to hit me...hard." Sherlock smiled, gripping the crop tighter, taking a larger swing with the riding crop, listening to John cry out as the leather came into contact with his skin, it was enough pain to tease, but not enough to please.

Sherlock thrashed John again, the leather splitting John's skin, drawing blood, and a small droplet of red liquid ran down his back, John moaned when Sherlock began to lap up the small trickle of blood with his tongue, kissing where he had struck the man, peppering them over his strong back, shoving the riding crop down the back of his trousers before wrapping his arms around the doctor, raking his fingers down John's bare chest, John leaning his head back against Sherlock's shoulder, inviting him to kiss his neck, and of course Sherlock couldn't resist, but instead of kissing, he bit down hard on John's neck, attempting to draw blood yet again, or at least cause the doctor pain so he could listen to him cry out.

"Trousers off." He whispered his command in John's ear, but his hands were already at the button of John's jeans, undoing it before he began to unzip the fly, but he didn't pull the jeans down straight away, he was only making room for John's stiffness to expand, although that was still limited by the man's boxers; Sherlock proceeding to loosen his own trousers, pushing himself against John so the doctor knew what effect he had on him.

"Oh Sherlock please." John groaned, leaning forward on his hands again, pushing his backside into Sherlock.

"Please what John? Tell me what you want." He was teasing the doctor, wanting to hear the words from his lips, running the riding crop over John's groin, gently, but the threat was there, sending John crazy and he groaned in response. "Open your mouth John." The man did as he was told, and Sherlock placed the neck of the riding crop in his mouth, freeing both his hands, and the riding crop made a good gag for John at the same time. Sherlock's hands moved to the front of John's body and he slid his hands down the man's boxers, slowly peeling the jeans and boxers from his body, and inch by inch the doctor was exposed. "Let go." John opened his mouth, allowing Sherlock to take it. "My room." John stepped out of his jeans that were around his ankles, beginning to walk towards Sherlock's bedroom, the detective whipped him on his backside as he followed.

Once in the room Sherlock pushed John onto the bed, walking to his dressing gown, removing the silk sash. "Hands." Sherlock ordered from behind John, the doctor placing his hands behind his back allowing Sherlock to bind them together before he retrieved the hideous tie he had been given two years ago; straddling John, he placed the tie over the doctor's eyes, taking fake swings at the man to see if he would flinch, making sure John couldn't see anything. He lent forwards, kissing John on the lips. "Oh I missed this John," he murmured, stroking up the inside of John's thigh, John whimpering in response, gasping when Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his length, sliding his hand down.

"Please Sherlock." John moaned again, Sherlock slapped John with the rod.

"Please what?"

"Please…" John hesitated, trying to find the right words, this was so humiliating. "Please fuck me, Mr Holmes." He could feel his cheeks heating.

"Turn over." John bit his lip as he rolled over onto his stomach, his rear in the air, Sherlock taking advantage and swatted John with his hand, throwing the riding crop away; John's excitement grew when he heard Sherlock unzipping his trousers and suddenly there was flesh on flesh, Sherlock pressed his body against John's. "Hmm…maybe I will gag you after all," Sherlock said as he fumbled around with the silk sash around John's wrists, folding the sash in half before placing it between John's teeth. The detective leaned back, allowing John to prop himself up on all fours, the doctor groaned as Sherlock pushed himself against John's buttocks. "Patience John, patience." Sherlock cooed, reaching one hand round John's front to squeeze him again, it was so easy to tease John, especially since Sherlock had been the last person John had had any form of sexual contact with, the doctor was sexually frustrated. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's ear, biting at the lobe. "Did you miss _this_." He emphasised 'this' as he pushed the tip of his length against John's opening, smiling as the man beneath him moaned, trying to beg. "Louder John!" Sherlock raised his voice, squeezing John again; the muffled pleas from John a little louder as he groaned. "Louder!" Sherlock shouted, digging his nails into John's waist, readying himself.

"Please fuck m - " before he could finish his pleas Sherlock rammed into him and he cried out, gripping the sheets. Sherlock wasn't holding back now and he continued his assault, and it was obvious John was enjoying it from the cries of pleasure that escaped his throat. Sherlock grabbed the sash, pulling it down so he could hear John.

"You're mine John," Sherlock hissed into the man's ear, feeling himself close to tipping point, wanting to hear John say it.

"Yes," John managed through his moans. "Always yours." Sherlock picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of John, gripping the smaller man's hair, pulling as he felt himself nearing and he began to moan, pulling harder at John's hair; his moans setting John off and he quickly reached for the man's length as he followed, both men crying out as they climaxed, both falling against the mattress, Sherlock still pulsating inside John as he came down from his orgasm, as John rolled onto his back Sherlock pulled out of him, lying down next to the man. The detective rested his head against John's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"John?" the doctor looked down at Sherlock. "Marry me?"

"What?" John gasped, sitting up slightly.

"I can't live without you John." John held his breath as Sherlock stood up, walking over to his jacket that had been discarded on the floor, fishing around for something; his pupils dilated when Sherlock turned with a small black box in his hand, kneeling on the floor in front of John who was now sat up on the edge of the bed, staring wide-eyed at the detective.

"Sh-Sherlock?" John stuttered, not knowing whether Sherlock was been serious.

"Marry me John, please." Sherlock opened the box, revealing a small platinum ring. John gasped, Sherlock wasn't joking. There was silence between them, both men staring at each other.

"Yes." The words escaped John's lips before he even realised what he was saying, Sherlock shot up. "Yes!" John shouted, launching himself at Sherlock, both men giddy as Sherlock placed the ring on John's finger.

It was just the two of them, this was what John had wanted ever since he fell for Sherlock, Mary was the rebound, she had been a way to try and forget about Sherlock, but he was back, and John wasn't letting him go, ever again.


End file.
